A Different Kind of Prophecy
by BurnedSpy
Summary: what if Peter Pevensie had been a girl how does this change the outcome of Narnia. please bare with me and give this story a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirk's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

Our story takes us to London. Not too long ago was the start of the second World War, bombs would sometimes appear out of nowhere, making people run in fear and hide in neighboring or their own bomb shelter. Now I question, why do people go to war, when they hate it so much? I mean what exactly is the result of war? Now I knew the answers to both questions, but whenever war comes it makes me ask them every time. I mean my family has had to suffer enough with the war, and each time our father is deployed and forced to help in the war. Maybe I should clear some things up on who I am. I am the eldest of my siblings, there are four of us all together. My name is Hannah Pevensei I'm the eldest at 15 years old, then there's my sister Susan Pevensei who is only a year younger then me, 14, then there's the third youngest and that's Edmund Pevensei though we call him Ed, he's 12, and then there's the youngest Lucy Pevensei who is 10. When you looked at me and then at me siblings you wouldn't be able to tell if I was related, you see everyone else looks almost like they were born from both of my parents, when you look at me, well I look more like my father then anyone else. While everyone else had black and brown hair, I had blond hair, and I was also the only one with blue eyes, everyone else had either brown or green. We lived towards the center of London, in a two story house with our father and mother Helen. No we weren't rich even though we owned a two story house, but apparently from what I've heard anyway, we were having money problems, and whenever both of our parents were out it was up to me to look after everyone; and I was the one to blame if anyone got hurt. Don't get me wrong our parents love us, especially mum, but dad he can, well let's just say he can have a bit of a temper when it comes to our family. That's another reason why we weren't in school, one because of money, and two because of the war. Us Pevensei children didn't have a lot of friends, except for our neighbors. The Smith family lived right next door to us, and we were good friends with them. The Smith family had one child, a son, he was Susan's age, and had quit an imagination like a kid. I had a feeling that it was going to be our turn soon to leave for the country side, and out of London; I hoped that day never came. It was a cold London night and we were about to head for bed. I was still in my day clothes, which consisted of a pair of brown leggings, and a white blouse and loafers. My girl clothes were in the wash sense someone named Edmund had thrown mud on my clothes, so I had to borrow a shirt from Susan and some leggings from Jason Smith, the son's name of our neighbor. Lucy was the only one asleep, Edmund who was supposed to be in bed was standing by the living room window, and I knew that he was looking for signs that the war was over; our for father. Edmund looked up to our father a lot, I knew that he would be devastated if father was dead. I sighed and was about to leave when the bomb sirens went off. I looked around nervously and ran to mum to alert her.

"Mum!" I called into the kitchen, there was only a candle lit, still it was hard to see anything.

"Yes, Hannah get your siblings and head for the shelter!" she called back.

I nodded and hurried upstairs just as the bombs started to hit the ground, making the skies light up, as if they were fireworks, if only the occasion was that happy. I bumped into Susan heading up the stairs.

"Susan can you get Lucy!" I shouted over the noise.

"Of course, you grab Ed!" Susan shouted back just as the house shook when another bomb hit nearby.

"Hannah!" Susan shouted as I almost fell down the stairs, but managed to grab hold of me.

"Grab Lucy!" I said before heading downstairs once the shaking stop.

"Edmund! Get away from there! What do you think you were doing! Hannah!" I heard mum call.

I ran into the family room and saw that she had pulled the curtains closed, and had Edmund with her.

"Yes mum?" I asked running over to her.

"Take Edmund and get to the shelter now!" mum shouted as another bomb hit.

I grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen were the only door in the house was, and he was struggling.

"Wait!" Ed shouted trying to grab something off the table.

"Leave it!" I shouted at him.

Mum had followed us and so had Susan and Lucy. We all ran out to the shelter just as another bomb landed.

"Helen!" I heard a woman call.

I turned and saw Rose Smith and Jason Smith running towards us.

"Rose!" mum called back.

All of us ran and mum opened the shelter.

"Wait! Dad!" Ed shouted suddenly starting to run back to the house.

"Edmund no!" mum shouted.

"I'll get em'!" I shouted running after Ed.

"Hannah come back!" I heard mum shout just as the sirens went off again.

"Ed! Come on!" I shouted into the house.

I went into the family room and saw him reaching for dad's picture.

"Edmund get down!" I shouted forcing him down to the ground and covering him, just as a bomb hit, breaking the window.

I then pulled him up and shouted, "Come on you idiot! Run!"

I saw him quickly grab dad's picture just as I shoved him out the door, and we ran to the bomb shelter. Mum opened the door again and shouted "Come on!"

We made it just in time and I had to shove Ed just to make it, making him land on the bed.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself! You're so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!" I shouted at him, my voice was starting to hurt from all the yelling.

"Stop it!" mum yelled at me.

I looked at Ed and noticed that he was crying, wow, well done Hannah. I wonder what dad's punishment for you is going to be, I had to be the worst sister ever. I just sighed and looked at with sad eyes before saying, "Why can't you just learn to do as you're told?"

I then closed the bomb shelter door, making it completely dark now. We did our best to get comfortable, I ended up sleeping in between Edmund and Susan. We had decided that Lucy would share a bunk with mum on one bed, and Rose should get the other. Everyone was asleep except for me, and I could tell that Edmund was still awake, but pretending to be asleep.

"Ed? Are you awake?" I whispered.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, I could tell he was angry with me.

"Look Ed, I just wanted to apologize to you, about before, it was wrong of me to yell at you." I said.

I could see the shock on his face, well the outline of his face anyway.

"Uh, your forgiven, uh I guess." he said.

"Thanks Ed. Now let's get some sleep."

Little did I know, was that the biggest adventure of our lives was about to unfold.

**please rate and give my story a chance. I know I have a lot of stories going, but I just had to get this story out before I lost the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

The next morning I awoke to a peaceful silence. I ran my hand through my straight, shoulder length blond hair, and could tell that it was messed up. Ugh, how I hated bed hair, especially with my hair. I began silently searching for the brush that we kept in here, just in case, and when I found it I began to comb my hair. Not too long after I finished I found mum and Lucy waking up.

"Morning mum, Lucy." I greeted in a whisper.

"Morning, Hannah has the bombing stopped?" mum asked.

"Yes, I think so, I've only been up for probably half an hour and I haven't heard anything, I'll go check it out." I said about to get up.

"No, what if there's a plane still up there just waiting." mum said concerned, and I could hear the fear in it.

"Possible, but that's highly unlikely, but we can't just spend the rest of the day in the shelter, I mean we have no food or water in here." I said.

Mum sighed and knew I had a point.

"Oh, alright, but only stick your head out." mum said.

I nodded and gently moved my sleeping brother to the side before getting up, and heading to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Too bad I kind of woke everyone up because the sun's light was shinning through, nearly blinding me.

"Hey, turn off the light, some of us are trying to sleep." I heard Ed groan.

I blinked a few times before my eyes adjust and stuck my head out, ignoring Edmund's complaints. The sun was out, everything was calm and peaceful, apart from the destruction of nearby houses, I saw our house, it had survived another bombing, well the only thing that didn't survive were the windows, only then did the sirens go off, but it was the sirens alerting that it was ok to come out.

"What's with all the racket?" I heard Susan ask, just now waking up.

"It's safe to go back now." I said helping everyone out of the shelter.

"I don't need your help." Ed snapped pushing away my arm and getting out himself.

I then helped Jason out before closing the door.

"Our house, what are we going to do? We have nothing now." Rose said silently crying.

I looked next door and saw that the Smith's house was completely destroyed, the only that was left was a pile of wood and glass. Jason was trying to comfort his mum, as was mum.

"Wait ago, you couldn't have given them some kind of warning?" Susan asked glaring at me.

"Hey I didn't even look at their house, I was looking at the skies making sure it was safe to come out." I snapped glaring at her.

My sister could be so ungrateful at times.

"Please don't start fighting, you know I hate it when you fight." Lucy said, pleading at us.

Susan and I looked at each other, silently agreeing that we would finish this later.

"Oh Lu, we weren't really fighting." I said to her.

"She's right, we were just having a 'disagreement' with each other, isn't that right." Susan said giving me a look.

"Yep." I said agreeing with her.

"Thank goodness, I hate it when you two fight, you can be a little scary sometimes." Lu said with relief.

"We can be scary?" I asked, afraid that every time we fought, we scared her.

"Just a little bit." Lucy said giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry Lu, I promise we'll try not to fight, just for you." I said.

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed with happiness.

"Come along children, let's see how much damage was done inside." mum said.

We followed her before I realized something.

"Mum."

"Yes dear?"

"What about the Smiths, we are they going to stay?"

"Oh, didn't you hear me? They're going to be staying with us, at least until we can figure something out." mum said with a smile.

I don't know why, but I felt a burst of happiness at that. Why though? When we got inside I noticed that most of the furniture had taken the damage, and there was glass everywhere; tables were turned. Everything was a mess.

"Well come on, we better clean up this glass." mum said.

Everyone, including Lucy, helped pick up the glass, and that's how we spent today; cleaning up the house and putting it in it's rightful place. That evening after dinner mum and Rose called us into the kitchen.

"Look, tonight I need everyone to pack their things." mum said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked grabbing onto my arm.

"Tomorrow all of you will be heading to the country side, away from here, at least then, if the war comes to us, all the children will be safe." Rose explained.

"How long will we be gone?" Lucy asked, she was close to crying, I could easily see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well until the war is over and that could be soon, or longer." mum said to her.

"But why? I'm brave enough to stay." Edmund said sounding angry.

I gave a silent sigh, my brother could have quit the temper. He was always trying to be tough, be the oldest, or at least that's what I think, believe me if I could trade places I would, I would happily be the younger one for a change.

"Edmund, it's got nothing to do with if you're brave or not, it's demanded that every child must go. All of you, will go to Professor Kirke's house and live with him, I have your tickets, and we'll see you onto the train tomorrow."

"But what about Jason?" I asked.

"They say he's old enough to stay because he's 17 and not considered a child anymore, so he'll be staying here and getting a job at the bank." mum said.

With that we were sent off to bed. But that night I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about everything. I was thinking about mum, I could tell that she only sent us to bed early because she had been close to crying, I could see it in her eyes. I soon fell asleep.

**Sorry if this chapter is crap, these next chapters will be better promise. If any of you are reading this chapter I want you to know I am taking him out of the first Narnia story, he will be in Prince Caspian though. Sorry it just wasn't working with him in the picture, so I'll just take him out, but there will be something different within the story, it's not just going to be like a complete copy of the movie  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

The next morning was quiet and full of tension. I sighed as I packed the last of my clothes in my sack, mum told us to pack light. I was dressed in a gray knee length skirt, a brown, long sleeve button up shirt, and loafers. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs, we had eaten a quick breakfast, with what was left, before heading to the train station. Everyone was quiet and solemn, nobody wanted to leave. Since there were too many of us to take a taxi, not to mention it would be too expensive, we walked. I felt dread as the whistles, the sounds of children, and men shouting filled the air. We were now at the train station. We all lined up by the door. I could see the sadness in mum's eyes as she attached labels to us, ones that told the train guards where we were going. I stood in between Lucy and Edmund as mum finished attaching Lucy's tag.

"Are you warm enough?" mum asked Lucy, both were on the verge of tears.

Lucy nodded and mum said, "Good girl."

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund said suddenly.

"If dad were here it would mean that the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." I said to him irritated.

"Hannah you will look after your siblings, won't you?" mum asked hugging me.

"I will mum." I said refusing the emotion to get the better of me, I had to remain strong, for my family.

She gave me a sad smile before moving to the others. As mum did I saw Jason hugging Susan, I knew he had a small crush on her, even though Susan didn't feel the same, but it hurt knowing they were going to be separated. They then released each other and both wiped away their tears, before Susan joined us again.

"Well then, off you go then." mum said giving us a small smile.

The four of us started heading towards the lady collecting tickets, which I had in my hand, and followed the line of children. I then saw Lucy turn and I could tell that she wanted to run back, but I crouched on knees, took her hand saying, "Come on Lu, we have to stick together. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

If only I felt as confident as I said them. Once we were in line I looked up and saw a group of soldiers coming down the stairs from the back, all them looked so young, possibly my age, and though there were times I thought my dad was an ass; I couldn't help but search for him, knowing that it was impossible for him to be there. I had been so spaced out that I didn't hear the lady calling for the tickets.

"May I have your tickets please."

"Hannah." I heard Susan hiss at me before feeling her take the tickets.

I looked at Susan and noticed my siblings were looking at me with concern, even Ed looked slightly concerned, though I wonder if he was concerned for my mental state.

"You may go." The lady said.

I urged them on and made sure they didn't leave my sight. Good lord I sounded like a worried mother. I helped my siblings get onto the train before getting on myself. We all leaned out the window and waved to our mum, Rose, and Jason just as the train started to leave. Shouting our goodbyes. We all stopped when the station was out of sight and headed to find a compartment. Almost all the compartments were filled and it seemed like we had walked through the entire train, before we finally found one that only held two children, one girl and one boy, you could easily tell that they were brother and sister. We all went inside and I put my trunk on the rack before putting Lucy's up, I went to put Edmund's up, but he snatched it back giving me a slight glare as he put it up himself. Susan and I sat on the empty seats while Edmund and Lucy cramped together on the other side of the two children. It was going to be a long journey. We were going to the last stop that was on this trains schedule, so we were going to be here for awhile. Lucy had curled up against me and had her head in my lap and her feet were on Susan's. Two hours past as we hit stop after stop before the two siblings got off. I looked out the window, we didn't know anything about this guy were going to live with, except that he was a professor, had no children, and that his housekeeper Mrs. Macredey would be picking us up at the station. As we traveled I thought about Jason, and no I don't like him; I think of him as another brother. I wondered how he was coping, I mean he has to find a job, and that could be difficult because he's very shy and quiet. I still remember when we met.

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday morning and my siblings, well except for Lucy, who wasn't old enough, were in the park. Susan was laughing at a joke that apparently Edmund had said. We stopped laughing when we heard something, well someone. I heard laughing, turned around and saw some neighborhood bullies, but really they were just poor kids with problems, who took them out on someone else. I could hear them picking on someone, again. _

_"This boy should've been born a girl, I mean look at him. He's shy and quiet, like a girl, has hair like a girl, I mean who's ever seen a boy with black chin length hair, I bet he even has a funny voice. I mean have you ever seen anyone so weak and pathetic."_

_"Leave me, alone." a voice said, I realized that as the group parted somewhat, that it came from the boy they were picking on. _

_"Hannah he needs help." Susan said._

_"Shh, I want to hear the truth from them." I replied focusing on the group._

_"The truth? From them? Honestly Hannah you'll never find out the truth from people like them." Susan said surprised at my response. _

_"You do when-"_

_"When do you get the truth from people like them?" Edmund asked glaring at me slightly. _

_"Well if you had let me finish you would've found out, you find out the truth from people when they brag." I said._

_"Unfortunately you have a point."_

_But then I heard a groan. I turned and saw the boys about to beat him. I wasn't thinking, I knew this was stupid, but I ran towards them._

_"Hannah! What are you doing?" I heard Susan call/ask._

_When I reached the group I shouted, "Hey leave him alone! I said leave him alone!"_

_I managed to move through the group and stood in front of the boy, you see when I was younger and it had just been me and Susan, my dad thought it would be a good idea for me to learn how to defend myself, especially when I got into fights with the other girls. He definitely thought I should learn when I came home with a bloody lip and nose. So I wasn't defenseless._

_"Just what do you think you're doing Pevensie?" their leader I'm guessing asked._

_Only now that I looked at him, did I realize who he was, he was the one who used to never leave Susan alone, the one who used to defend the girls when I defended their target, and gave me many bruises. _

_"I'm stopping you from hurting this boy, what do you think? Or did you not hear me?"_

_"You know, because I'm feeling generous I'll leave, but the next time you get between me and my victim, you're dead Pevensie." Jacob said before leaving with his group._

_I turned to the boy, he really wasn't that bad looking. Sure his hair looked like it needed to be trimmed and washed, but other then that he looked fine._

_"Are you alright?" I asked holding out my hand._

_"Uh yeah, thank you. You really shouldn't have done that though, I mean, now they'll be after you." the boy said. _

_"Oh don't worry I can handle them. Hey aren't you the boy who lives right next door to us?"_

_"Yes. Jason Smith."_

_"Oh now I remember, I'm Hannah Pevensie."_

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered it.

"Hannah. Hannah." a voice hissed at me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Susan.

"What?" I asked.

"We're here."

"Oh."

I looked out the window and sure enough we were at our stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

The four of us now stood on the platform, watching the train pull out, and it became deathly silent. I looked at Susan who looked back, sharing the same worried expression. Nobody was here to great us, we didn't know anything about this professor except for the fact that he lived alone, if you exclude his housekeeper Mrs. Macready, who was suppose to pick us up, but that was it.

"The professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked, unsure.

"Maybe we weren't labeled correctly." Edmund guessed looking at his tag.

Susan and I gave each other looks of concern. Suddenly we heard the sound of wheels and the snorting of a horse.

"Whoa, Whoa." we heard a woman say.

We all walked down the steps and saw a woman who was somewhat old, had red hair that was pulled into a bun, and had a strict look about her. I gave her a nervous look before asking, "Mrs. Macready?"

"I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked looking surprised.

"No ma'am, it's just us." I said giving a small smile.

She returned the smile and said, "Small favors, come on then."

First I helped Susan and Lucy on along with their stuff.

"Get off me, I don't need any help." Edmund snapped when I went to help him.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he huffed and got onto the wagon himself, I sighed before getting on. We were heading up a hill now, no one talked, not even Lucy, though she did try to lighten the mood which didn't work,the only sound that was made was the horse's hooves on the grass and Mrs. Macredey egging it on. We soon arrived at a large house, it looked to be at least four stories, it was a beautiful house, and I could tell that it was not going to be boring. Mrs. Macready pulled the horse to a stop and we all got off the wagon and followed her through the red double door, and into the house. We looked in awe, I swear we wondered into a museum, it was filled with historical artifacts.

"Now you should know, the professor is not accustomed to having children in the house, their will be no shoutin', or runnin', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, and NO Touching the professor's priceless artifacts!" Mrs. Macready snapped at Susan who was about to touch a stone head, but immediately stepped back.

Edmund and I snickered, it was rather funny, after all Susan was the one who always scolded us when mum wasn't around, and here she was getting scolded. But we were silent when Mrs. Macready said, "And most important of all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor, now come on I'll show you to your rooms."

I got to have my own room because there were only two beds to a room and I had nobody to bunk with, Lucy and Susan were sharing a room and since Edmund was the only boy he also got a room to himself, I bet he was very happy about that. We pretty much spent the rest of that day getting used to being in a large house, exploring, and unpacking. That night after we ate dinner I sat on the chair by the window, that was in the girls room, and was listening to the radio. I was listening to the war, I had to find out, and pray that there was some sort of news that told us Finchly still existed. Lucy had changed into her small, light gray nightgown, and was sitting underneath the covers. I wasn't even thinking of her feelings, which I know was selfish of me, when I didn't hear the radio anymore. I turned and glared at Susan, who gave me one right back, and motioned to Lucy. It was then that I heard the very faint whimpers, I felt my heart breaking, I was so cruel and selfish, maybe I was becoming the evil person in this real fantasy, I mean I had to be, I was already destroying this family, what kind of sister am I, I mean look at me, I made my own sister cry. I gave her a sad look and sat at the end of Lucy's bed as Susan sat next to her.

"These sheets feel scratchy." Lucy mumbled, her voice breaking.

I swear I could hear my heart shattering into little pieces, I caused this.

"Don't worry Lu, before you know it the war will be over, and we'll be home soon." I said with a smile, which Lucy returned.

"Yeah, if home is still there." Edmund's voice came with a bitter tone.

I seriously did not need this right now, why did he always have to be so negative.

"Ugh! Isn't time you went to bed?" Susan asked also slightly frustrated.

"Yes mum." Ed mocked glaring at her.

"Ed!" I snapped at him.

He glared at me before walking away.

"Don't worry Lu, you saw this place, it's huge, we can do whatever we want here." I said turning back to Lucy.

"Well I think it's time we all got ready for bed, goodnight Hannah." Susan said giving me a hug.

"Night Susan, goodnight Lucy." I said letting go of Susan, kissed Lucy on the cheek before leaving.

I was still frustrated from Edmund, ugh! Little brothers. Who does he think he is? I changed into my nightgown and brushed my teeth before going to bed. The next morning I woke up to a clap of lightning, which made me jump. I looked out the window and saw that it was pouring, lightning was striking one right after the other, and even the thunder was angry. I sighed knowing that we were going to be stuck inside. I looked at the little clock that was sitting on the small dresser, and saw that it was 6:30. I decided to get up, apart from my dad I was the early bird in the family, I always woke up between 6:30 and 7:00. I made the bed before heading into the bathroom. I changed into a gray knee length skirt, brown loafers, and a green plaid short sleeve shirt. I combed my hair and pulled it back into a french braid before brushing my teeth. I then made the bed before heading downstairs. I had a feeling that today was going to be a frustrating and interesting day.

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, Susan was the only one up and was sitting at the table. She looked up at me as I entered.

"Good morning." I greeted sitting in the chair next to Susan.

"Morning." Susan greeted me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked, somewhat surprised to find Susan down at this hour, she normally didn't wake up for at least another hour.

"For a half hour. Couldn't really sleep because of the war and all. How about you?" Susan said giving me a weak smile.

"I slept better then I thought I would." I said honestly.

"I know what you mean, though I'm sure we're just getting used to this place." Susan said.

"I hope that's true for Ed, I mean, what's his problem? Why is he so angry at me?" I asked her, even though we annoyed each other, she was the only person I could trust my secrets and worries to without blabbing to anyone.

"Maybe because you're always trying to run the family, like a dad or mum." Susan suggested.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"I mean, maybe he's trying to tell you that he can help protect the family also, and that you don't need to do it on your own." Susan said wisely.

"Are you sure that's Ed saying that, or is it you?" I asked smiling.

"I think it's both." she said.

We both continued talking, but stopped when Edmund and Lucy came down, and Edmund was still grumpy. Edmund was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a black sweater, and back loafers. Lucy was wearing a short sleeve, knee length, pink dress, white tights, black shoes, and a long sleeve light green sweater. As I looked at Lucy I could tell that she was still upset about last night, and that made my heart break. I looked outside and saw that it was still pouring, and realized we will have to find something to do inside. After breakfast we all headed into the upstairs parlor, well it was more like a living room, there was a fire place, at least three bookshelves, all filled to the top with books, a couch with a coffee table next to it, and two armchairs on either side; as well as a rectangular table in front of them. I sat down on the sofa while Susan took the armchair on my left, Edmund was lying on the ground messing with something, and Lucy was sitting by the window just looking out at the rain. Susan had decided to play the stupid game that she made up called guess the word, and found a huge dictionary. I sighed as I was forced to play.

"Gas-tro-vascular." Susan said.

I sighed, I was extremely bored.

"Come on Hannah, gastrovascular." Susan said.

"Is it Latin?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Susan said after a moment.

"Is it Latin for 'the worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked suddenly, making me chuckle.

I looked at Susan as she gave an irritated sigh slamming the book shut.

"Hey no reason to take your anger out on the book." I said giving her a smile.

"Oh shut it." she replied setting the book aside.

"Well now what are we going to do?" I asked bored.

"We could play hide-and-seek." Lucy suggested now standing next to me.

"But we're already having so much fun." I said sarcastically while looking at Susan, who gave me a glare.

"Come on Hannah please! Pretty please." Lucy begged.

Don't look at the puppy face, I looked and sighed.

"1, 2, 3, 4-" I started smiling, which she returned.

"What?" Edmund asked before getting up.

I stood in front of the wall behind the door, my arm was across it, helping me keep my eyes closed as I counted. I heard the scattering feet leave the room.

**The others point of view**

Lucy, Edmund, and Susan quickly headed out of the room and down the hall. Along the way Susan stopped and hid inside a large chest. Edmund continued to follow Lucy, they could still hear Hannah's voice, which had now reached 25. Lucy went to hide behind a large curtain but Edmund shoved her aside and said, "I was here first."

Lucy, knowing there was no point in arguing with him, even though Lucy had gotten their first, merely gave a frustrated humph before silently running. She ran silently across the landing that lead to the front door, ran to the other side and down a hall, there were six 6 doors, 3 on one side, and three on the other. Lucy could still hear Hannah's counting, which was almost done. Lucy tried opening the first door which was locked, but the second door on the right wasn't. Lucy entered first. It was a surprisingly medium sized room, the only thing in the room, besides the windows and dust, was a very large something, with a blanket over it.

She walked towards it slowly, she almost forgot that they were playing a game, and if Hannah decided to come this way; they would surely be caught. Lucy felt like something was pulling her forwards, increasing her curiosity, when she stood in front of it she pulled down the sheet. Underneath was a very large wardrobe. She opened it and felt a breeze coming from it, strange, then Hannah's counting brought her back. Lucy had left the door open only leaving a crack. The only thing inside was a bunch of winter coats, and as they moved farther back; Hannah's voice became then Lucy hit something cold and pointy that made her gasp, what she felt was no wood.

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I actually didn't know how to write this chapter. please review. oh and if anybody here reads Sherlock Holmes please read my story, both of them, I really want to know what people think. Please review. And forgive me. I'll update faster now I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

**Hannah's point of view**

"-97,98,99,100. Ready or not here I come." I announced uncovering my eyes.

I walked out of the room. It was very quiet, which was unusual because whenever we played this game, someone would make a noise, that allowed me to find them. Even if it wasn't intentional. I quickly walked along the hall and saw a chest, it was large, almost like the kind you would put old toys in. I was wondering if I should open it, but decided not to, not even Susan or Lucy would hide in that old thing, so I continued on.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I called.

Just then I heard the sound of footsteps, and they were running; sounded a pair of feet. But then I heard Lucy.

"I'm back! I'm alright! I'm back!" her small voice shouted.

As I neared her voice I heard Edmund whisper, "Shut up she's coming."

It was too late, I walked up and saw Lucy standing there, and Edmund gave an angry sigh before coming out from the curtain. Lucy was looking confused, well that makes two of us, because I was confused as well, wasn't she the one who wanted to play this game?

"I don't think you three quite understand the meaning of this game." I said.

Just then I heard footsteps, I looked just as Susan stood next to me, almost equal in height, looking only slightly confused.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." I said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked now even more confused.

"That's the point! That's why she was seeking you." Edmund said frustrated.

"But I have been gone for hours." Lucy said.

She then explained in such detail, that it almost made me believe her, about how she met a faun, and how they had tea and that were was a place called Narnia in the back of the wardrobe.

"Oh come on Lu, are you sure that you weren't just imaging things?" I asked, though I had a very strong feeling that she was telling the truth.

"Come on I'll show you." Lucy said grabbing my hand and heading off.

She dragged us into a room that was completely empty except for a very large wardrobe. I opened the door and only saw fur coats.

"Lu there's nothing here." I said.

"You have to all the way to the back, that's were I found Narnia." Lucy said.

I sighed before heading inside the wardrobe. I pushed aside many coats. Who on earth needed so many? When I got to the back, I was met with wood, as was to be expected. I even knocked on it a few times. I sighed and came out.

"Lucy the only wood back here is the wood in the back of the wardrobe." Susan said standing next to me.

Lucy looked at us ,shocked.

"But it really was there." Lucy said.

"Come on Lu, one game at a time, not all of us have your imagination." I said, getting tired and frustrated.

"But I wasn't imagining. I wouldn't lie about this." Lucy said almost in tears.

"Well I believe you." Edmund said, making us look at him.

"You do?" Lucy asked not believing him.

"Yeah, haven't I told you all about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund asked with mock.

"Ed will you stop it! You just have to go and make everything worse don't you?" I asked glaring at him.

"It was just a joke." Ed said shrugging.

"When are you ever going to learn to grow up?" I asked.

The words had escaped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"Shut up! You think your dad but you're wrong!" Edmund shouted at me before running out of the room.

Susan looked at me and gave me a glare before saying sarcastically, "Well that was nicely handled."

She then left to and I was staring after her.

"But, it really was there." Lucy said to me, pleading for me to believe.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Susan's right, enough's, enough." I said before wrapping my arm around her and leading her out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent in silence even through dinner, the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I sighed as I sat on my bed, already having changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, and couldn't help but think.

'Why am I destroying my family? What kind of sister am I, how can I protect them if I keep loosing their trust, and their love.'

I sighed before turning off the light and going to bed. I had probably only been sleeping for a couple of hours before someone burst through the door, turned on the light, officially waking me up, and jumping on my bed.

"Hannah! Hannah, wake up! It's there it's really there!" Lucy shouted.

I groaned and sat up seeing my youngest sister bouncing on my bed trying to wake me up, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50 pm.

"What's there Lu?" I asked groggily.

I then saw Susan standing in my room along with Edmund, looking tired, well except for Edmund, he looked worried.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy shouted with joy.

"Oh, but you were just dreaming Lucy." Susan said sighing.

"But I wasn't, and this time Edmund came to!" Lucy exclaimed facing Edmund.

We all looked at him and I asked hesitantly, "You saw the faun, the one Lucy was talking about?"

I mean if he was there, then it must've been real, I mean, Edmund and Lucy couldn't have all be dreaming the same thing. I watched as Edmund shook his head 'no'.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me, he...What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked looking at Edmund.

Edmund looked slightly panicked and sighed before saying, "I was just playing along. I'm sorry Hannah, I shouldn't have encouraged her."

I looked at Lucy as she started sobbing, and I glared at Edmund. Lucy suddenly ran out of the room. I sighed before hurrying out of bed and running after Susan as she chased after Lucy, but not before shoving Edmund on the bed. We followed Lucy but froze when we saw that she hugging the professor. The professor was around 5"6, had white hair, kind brown eyes, was kind of skinny, and appeared to be around 70 years old. Susan and I looked at each other scared as we heard the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Well I am one shy of making you sleep in the stables. I'm sorry sir, I told them that you were not to be disturbed." Mrs. Macready said when she appeared in her bathrobe.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Macready, but first I think this one, is in need of a little hot chocolate." the professor said kindly before passing Lucy to Mrs. Macready.

"Come along dear."

We started to leave but stopped when the professor cleared his throat, making us stop.

"I would like to speak to the both of you first thing after breakfast." the professor said before leaving.

We looked at each other before heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

The next day I woke up early, as usual, and changed into a pair of old black trousers, loafers, and a blue long sleeve shirt. I combed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail and brushed my teeth before leaving. It was quiet and tense that morning, Lucy was still upset and seemed to ignore us, Edmund was irritated more then usual, and Susan was worried and concerned; so I was and quiet. After we ate breakfast Susan and I went to see the professor. Susan sat nervously in the seat that sat in front of the professor's desk, but lied in the center of the room, and I sat on the armchair; it was a comfortable armchair (one you would see in the living room).The professor looked kind, but mysterious, after all this was the first time we've seen him, well in person, sense we got here. He took a pipe and lit it before speaking.

"It seems as though you have upset my housekeeper."

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again." I said trying not to seem rude, but trying to hurry up and get out of their.

I tried to pull Susan towards the door but she remained seated.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy." Susan said.

She wasn't seriously going to tell him what Lucy had imagined was she? I mean he was going to think we were crazy.

"The weeping girl." the professor said smiling a little while starting to write something.

"Yes, she's upset."

'Well duh! Isn't that what the professor just said?' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Hence the weeping." the professor said, making me smile.

"Well, Lucy thinks that she's found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe." Susan said.

This sparked the professor's attention, he looked shocked, surprised, and curious.

"What did you say?" he asked standing and walking over to us.

"The wardrobe, upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a magical land." I said shocked, did he actually believe them.

"Lucy won't stop going on about it." Susan said.

It was true. Ever sense she had found Narnia, as she called it, whenever she was in her room, I would here her pretend to be in Narnia, and pretending to talk to animals; though that didn't concern me, it was the fact that she thought it was real that did.

"Well what was it like?" the professor asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan said.

"No, not her the forest."

"You're not saying you that you believe are you?" I asked.

"What and you don't?" he asked going over to his desk and sitting on the edge of it.

"Well Edmund said that they were just pretending." I said nervously, and feeling ashamed at myself for not believing the person who always tells the truth; and that was Lucy.

"And he's usually the most truthful one isn't he?" the professor asked.

"No, but this would be the first time." I said, I wasn't thinking when I said the last bit, well I was but I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Well if he's not mad and she doesn't lie, then it's most likely that they were telling the truth." the professor said giving us a smile.

"Are you saying that we should just, believe them?" I asked semi confused.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're family. And you might just try acting like one. You may go." the professor said.

Susan and I left the room.

"Is it just me, or was that one of the weirdest conversations we've ever had with an adult?" I asked no one in particular.

"No that was definitely the weirdest. It almost sounded to me like he had been to this Narnia, you know the place that Lucy's been going on about." Susan said.

"I agree. Look how about we get everyone and play cricket, I mean it's not raining and the sun is out." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Susan agreed.

We found everyone in the parlor, the one we were in yesterday.

"What did the professor want to talk to you about?" Lucy asked, trying to be polite, though I could tell she was still upset, and that made me frown.

"I honestly have no idea now. But anyway, it's a nice day outside, why don't we go outside and play cricket, I'm sure there's some equipment somewhere." Susan said.

Everyone agreed but Lucy said, "I don't want to play, I'll bring a book and read."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it's not that I don't want to play, I just don't feel like it, but that's ok, you four can play." Lucy said reassuring us.

We all went outside, Lucy brought her favorite book _Peter Pan_, I swear if Peter Pan was real I'm sure she'd be in love, and she sat on the small hill near where we were going to play; and sat underneath the tree. I found a shed and inside, apart from old tools and new ones, were some cricket balls, but nothing else, well nothing that we could use to play cricket anyway, but I did find a bat.

"Well there's nothing here we could use to play cricket, but I did find some balls and a bat, and we could play some sort of ball game." I said bringing them out.

"All right, we can play baseball, except instead of having to swing three times, you only get one, and whoever chases the ball and catches it, gains 5 points. We each get separate points " Susan suggested.

"I'm fine with that." I said smiling at her even though we both could see big flaws in this game.

"Alright." we all agreed.

It was almost 10 am, the sun was bright in the sky, and we had been playing this whole time. Lucy had changed books and was reading Robin Hood, another one of her favorites. It was my turn to pitch, I noticed that Edmund was distracted again, he's been doing that a lot lately, getting distracted I mean, he would spend time just staring into space, and I couldn't help but worry about what was going on in that brain of his.

"Hannah winds up! And throws yet another wicket!" I said loudly throwing the ball at Edmund.

"Ow!" he said snapping his head to me as he grabbed his thigh.

"Oops. Wake up dolly daydream." I said not sorry in the least, picking up the ball as it stopped at my feet.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked looking at me.

I ignored the glare Susan gave me.

"I though you said it was a kids game." I said, it was true.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"It's not like there isn't any air inside." Edmund said getting into a batting position.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he retorted.

I pitched and he swung. It went straight up to the third floor window, and we could hear it crash into something as the glass shattered. We all looked at each other in horror. Lucy came over to us and we all rushed inside and to the third floor. I remembered this being the floor that had the wardrobe in the one room, but I wasn't really thinking about that. We all stared in horror at the broken suit of armor that lied on the floor with our ball.

"You're going to be in so much trouble." Lucy said.

"Oh well done Ed." I said glaring at him.

"You balled it." he snapped at me.

"What on earth is going on up there?" we heard a familiar housekeeper ask.

"The Macready." Susan said.

"Run." I said.

And that was exactly what we did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

We ran down the hall, and Mrs. Macready's hurried footsteps seemed to keep getting closer. We stopped at a row of doors. Lucy tried to open the first door on the right, it was locked. Edmund tried the second door, it was unlocked. We ran in but all froze, it was the same wardrobe that we had checked out yesterday. Edmund ran up to it and opened the door saying, "Come on."

"You have got to be joking?" Susan said/asked.

But just then the footsteps got closer and we all ran inside, I was last. I closed the door, but left it opened a crack.

"Get back." I whispered to them.

Suddenly we all kept bumping into each other and shouting, why we hadn't been caught yet was beyond me, because of all the noise we were making.

"Stop it!" said Edmund.

"Ouch! Hannah that was my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Stop bumping into me!"

"Just stop shoving!" I shouted.

Then I tripped over something and saw Susan had too. I looked around and saw that we weren't in the back of a wardrobe anymore, we were in a completely different place. Susan and I had fallen on our backside's and landed in snow, the whole place was covered in it, and all the nearby trees were dead. I looked back and saw that we had just come out of the wardrobe, for I could see all the coats.

"Impossible." Susan gasped.

We both stood up and looked around in disbelief. None of this shouldn't be here, it just wasn't possible, but it was.

"That's alright. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said smiling up at us.

She was standing a couple feet away giving us one of her 'I told you so' faces. Edmund was standing not too far off, just staring at a place by the hills.

"I don't suppose that, saying we're sorry would cut it, would it?" I asked still feeling terrible for not believing my youngest sister.

"No." she said sadly.

I looked down, but then I felt something cold and wet hit my face and faced Lucy. She was grinning like a madwoman, and I knew what had just happened and that made me smile.

"But that might!" she shouted smiling even wider.

Susan and I looked at each other for a second before bending down and gathering snow. We soon started a little snowball fight, this was the most fun we've had sense we got here, I mean here as in the professor's house. But the game stopped when Susan threw a snowball at Edmund and hit him in the leg.

"Ow! Stop it." he whined glaring at us.

I then remembered that this whole time he knew about this place, and remembered everything he said to Lucy; and that got me angry.

"You little liar." I said glaring at him.

"You didn't believe her either." Edmund snapped back trying to defend himself, that wasn't going to work this time.

"Apologize to Lucy." I ordered him.

I glared at him when he didn't do it.

"Say you're sorry!" I said raising my voice a little, but not shouting, and giving him my best glare showing that I was serious.

"Alright! I'm sorry." Edmund said quietly jumping a little from my voice.

"That's alright. 'Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending'." Lucy said smiling at him, repeating his words from earlier.

"Oh very funny." Edmund hissed glaring at Lucy.

What was his problem lately?

"Well what do we do now?" I asked, just now realizing that the temperature seemed to drop.

"Maybe we should be getting back." Susan suggested hugging herself trying to get warm.

I'm pretty sure she noticed the change in temperature.

"I think Lucy should decide." I said smiling.

Lucy's face brightened as she exclaimed, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

I smiled and said, "Well then Mr. Tumnus it is."

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan protested motioning to her knee-length green skirt and loafers.

"No." I said agreeing with her.

I went back into the wardrobe, but only a little bit just in case the door shut, and grabbed four fur coats; I figured that the professor had so many and since it wasn't even winter back home, that he wouldn't even miss them.

"But I bet the professor wouldn't mind us using these!" I exclaimed happily.

I was happy that I could make Lucy happy as well as everyone else, happy that I could finally do something right for my family, and I was happy to see my family forget about the war. I handed a long brown coat to Lucy and when she put it on, it stopped right at her ankles, but it would keep her warm.

"Besides if you think about it, logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe." I said smiling and handing Susan a long black coat, which she took.

I then went over and handed Edmund a long and puffy, black fur coat.

"But that's a girls coat!" Edmund exclaimed glaring at it.

I looked at it and shrugged at him saying, "I know that, that's why I'm making you wear it."

'Well duh, of course that's not the reason why I'm making him wear it, I'm making him wear it because it's the warmest, and that he would try and tough out this cold weather if I hadn't said it. He glared at me before taking it and putting it on. The four of us then started following Lucy away from the wardrobe. I must admit, this was the most fun I've had in a long time. I was glade for the big brown, fur coat I was wearing, it seemed much warmer then it was.

"Lu, do you know why they have lampposts, I mean excluding the obvious reason, but I mean that's the only thing that looks modern here? Do you think we're in another time period?" I asked, since she probably knew more then us right now.

"I honestly don't know, I never asked, but I have to agree that we probably are in another time period." Lucy said.

It felt really strange asking an 11 year old questions, I mean I was the one she was supposed to come to for answers, me being the oldest and all. But honestly I felt like a teenager, like I was supposed to be, I actually felt like my age, and I was happy about it. For the first time in a very long time, I was able to be myself and not act older then I was. There was a small hill coming up. I couldn't help but smile and said, "I bet I can beat you up that hill."

"You're on." Lucy said smiling, also acting more of her age instead of a five year old, not to sound mean or anything.

We ran up the hill, laughing, I made it first but tripped and rolled down, stopping at the bottom. I heard laughing as I sat up and saw my siblings at the top of the small hill, well everyone was laughing except for Edmund. When they caught up I asked about Mr. Tumnus as I brushed the snow off. She started talking up a storm and started talking about everything she had down there. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt like we were a family.

** I want you to know I am taking him out of the first Narnia story, he will be in Prince Caspian though. Sorry it just wasn't working with him in the picture, so I'll just take him out, but there will be something different within the story, it's not just going to be like a complete copy of the movie I just everyone go and read the changes, I promise I will bring Jason in but in the next movie, unless something changes and I just make something happen and change Narnia a little bit.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

Wow! I didn't realize that Lucy could talk so much. She was going on and on about Mr. Tumnus.

"-We'll have lots and lots of-" Lucy stopped talking.

I tried to look at her face, but I couldn't because she was in front of me. Then without warning, she ran.

"Lucy!" I cried, afraid.

I mean something bad must've happened for her to respond like that, she never ran off without telling anybody where, even if it was to a friends house that was across the street. So her reaction worried me. We ran after her. We followed her inside of a small obscured house, because of the snow, and unless you were looking you wouldn't have been able to tell that there was a house there, or a door for that matter. It was a simple home, but something had happened. I mean the place was completely ruined. Glass covered the floor, the table that supposedly sat in front of the fire was turned over so was the chairs, in the corner the bookshelf had crashed, and books littered the floor. We carefully walked around.

"Who could do something like this?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she looked around the damaged room.

I felt worry, but I didn't let my family see it, I couldn't, not when they needed me to be brave. Heck even Edmund looked slightly concerned and worried. Suddenly I saw, what looked like an old scroll, attached to the wall by a nail. Everyone looked at me and gathered around. I took the letter and read aloud.

"'The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the queen.'"

"Ok, now we really must go back." Susan said.

I wasn't angry at her for making the suggestion, even though it bothered me, because I could tell that she was scared, and I was feeling the same thing. But then again I was thinking about the safety of my family, not just myself.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

I wanted to help the faun, I really did, but what could we do? We were only kids.

"Lucy I don't think we can do anything, he was arrested just for talking to a human." I said hating to tell her this.

"You don't understand do you? I'm the human, she must've found out he helped me." Lucy said looking upset.

I finally gave in, I had to do something to help this faun, he already did so much for Lucy just by being her friend.

"Well maybe we can call the police?" Susan suggested.

"This are the police." I shot back at her.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something."

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund said making us stare at him.

There was a faint noise from outside and we looked out the door, on the branch just outside was a red cardinal bird, but I swear I just heard it speak. Animals weren't supposed to talk.

"Psst!" it whispered.

"Did that bird, just 'psst' at us?" Susan asked in disbelieve.

We all walked outside. Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes and it was moving fast. I then felt two bodies press up against me, each gripping some of my coat, and I knew it was Susan and Lucy. While still facing forward I wrapped my hands behind me, grabbing my sister's waist, defending them. Just then the creature came out of the bush. It was a beaver! We all sighed and suddenly felt silly. I don't know what made me do it, but I knelt down in the snow and held my hand out, I guess I wanted to see if it was a talking animal. The beaver just looked at me and then my hand.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." the beaver said in a loud male voice.

Lucy and Susan giggled as I stood up and withdrew my hand saying, "Oh, sorry."

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked my sister.

Lucy's eyes widened as the beaver pulled out a small handkerchief.

"Hey that's the hanky I gave to Mr-"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." the beaver said as Lucy took the handkerchief back and put it in her coat pocket.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

"Further in." the beaver said motioning for us to follow him.

Lucy and I started following him when Susan grabbed onto my arm and gripped it.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

I looked at her and said, "He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." Susan said glaring at me.

"Is everything alright?" the beaver asked stopping to looking back at us, wondering why we've stopped.

"Yes, we were just talking." I said glaring at Susan who let go of my arm.

"Best save that for indoors, you don't know who could be listening." beaver said before leaving again.

I was confused and was about to ask what he meant when Lucy answered, "He means the trees."

At this moment, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore, I just entered a magical land that was in the back of a wardrobe, and just met a talking beaver. Who knows what else is here, or can talk for that matter.

We followed the beaver for a bit before he came to a stop on a hill. Down below was a nice and well sized beaver home, it almost looked like a real human house but made out of sticks. There was even smoke rising from a small chimney.

"Well there it is! My nice and comfortable home!" the beaver announced spreading his arms wide.

"It's lovely." Lucy said smiling.

"Ah you ain't seen nothin' yet, this is merely a trifle, still needs some repairing, and it looks like my wife has the kettle on." the beaver said with a smile.

We followed him down and to the small home. I saw another beaver come out.

"Beaver! Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find that you've been out with Badger again-" the beaver said, she was clearly a female.

She stopped speaking when she saw us. She gasped covering her mouth before walking up to us.

"Oh, those aren't badgers. Why I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur, you couldn't have given me ten minuets warning." Mrs. Beaver asked glaring at her husband.

"I would've given you a week if I thought it'd help." Mr. Beaver said chuckling, making Lucy giggle.

"Well come inside, and we'll give you more civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said making Mr. Beaver laugh nervously.

We all had to crawl through the small door, but stood once we were inside, I thought I was going to bump my head on the ceiling, but it was taller then it looked. We all took our coats off and sat on the small stools while Edmund stood. Mr. Beaver sat down with a small mug, and I didn't even want to know what was in it. After we introduced ourselves Mrs. Beaver went into the kitchen to finish cooking

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" I asked remembering the whole reason we followed him.

"He would've been taken to the witches house." he said sadly.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked coming into the room, carrying a plate with fish and what looked like sticks.

I saw Lucy's face pale, she hated fish, unless it was shrimp, she could shrimp just fine, it was any other type of fish that she couldn't handle.

"But there's hope dear, lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Yeah there's a quite bit more then hope, Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said in a low voice.

I don't know why, but that name brought a type of strength and warmth to my heart. I could tell the others felt it too.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, asking the question I'm sure everyone was asking.

"Who's Aslan! You cheeky little blighter!" Mr. Beaver said laughing, as if we were teasing him.

Suddenly Mrs. Beaver nudged him, making him be quiet and she pointed to us, realizing that we weren't joking, and we had no clue who Aslan was.

"You don't know do ya?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Well we haven't exactly been here for very long!" I snapped defending my brother.

"He's only the great king of the woods. The top geezer." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's been away for a long while and-" Mrs. Beaver started.

"And he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' jokin'! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed to his wife.

"Well then." Mrs. Beaver said calmly motioning to us.

"Look, there's a prophecy-

_When Adams flesh and bone_

_Sits on the top of Cair Paravel throne_

_The evil will be over and done"_

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said making me roll my eyes.

"Look I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

_"It has long been foretold that one son of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia_." Mrs. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the one's?" I asked them.

"Well you better be because Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

I felt dread fill me, I didn't want my siblings caught up in a war. I mean, what if something happened to them, especially Edmund and Lucy, they still have their whole life ahead of them.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan said to me.

"I think you made a mistake, we're not heroes." I said trying to get out of fighting.

"We're from Finchley. Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said standing, trying her hardest not to sound rude.

"But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"He's right. Hannah we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said pleading.

"I'm sorry Lu, come on Ed." I said, but I received no response.

I looked around the small house.

"Ed! I'm gonna kill em'." I said pissed at my little brother.

I mean who knows what's in this strange land. I couldn't protect him when I didn't know where he was.

"You might not ave' to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

**Few, that was a long chapter. I'm so sorry about not updating, i'm not going to be able to update that much until summer vacation because i have exams the last week of school. so don't expect too many updates but i will try. that's why i tried to make this one ext****ra long. thank you for your patience and remember to review**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

"Yes, once." Lucy said confused.

"Then he might have met up with the White Witch." Mr. Beaver said sadly.

I quickly grabbed my coat and ran as fast as I could, the others, except for Mrs. Beaver following me. It was dark by now and we could barely see Ed as we stood on the top of a tall snow covered hill, that was over looking the White Witch's castle. I then saw a human figure walking towards the door, and I just knew that it was Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Be quiet they'll hear ya." Mr. Beaver whispered to Lucy.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I started to head down to the castle when I felt something grip my arm, stopping me. I looked down and saw Mr. Beaver.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him, why wouldn't he let me save him.

"No! You'll play right into her hands!" Mr. Beaver yelled back.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said frustrated.

"He's our brother." Lucy said.

"He's the bait! The witch wants all four of ya." Mr. Beaver said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

I looked at the castle, full of worry, and I was terrified for my brother. Just then Susan grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I could face her, and she was mad.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed at me.

"My fault?" I asked, a bit taken aback by her anger.

"None of this would've happened, if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she yelled.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" I asked her, giving her my 'yeah right' look.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should've left while we still could!"

I was about to argue back, that it wasn't my fault, even though I knew it was, when Lucy shouted, "Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund."

We all looked at Lucy, who was almost in tears as Mr. Beaver sighed and said, "She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now."

Once again I felt a strange feeling of hope when I heard that name, but why? How come I was feeling hope when this was all my fault? Just then a wolfs howl could be hear and it was coming from the castle. I turned and saw at least 13 wolves running out of the entrance of the castle.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver shouted running to towards the small house.

I ran after him, my family following behind him. Mr. Beaver burst through the door and shouted, "Hurry mama, there after us!"

"Oh right then." Mrs. Beaver said before grabbing some things from the kitchen.

"What's she doing?" I asked impatient.

Mr. Beaver just shrugged his shoulders as the sound of wolves got closer.

"Do you really think we'll need jam?" Susan asked as Mrs. Beaver started putting them in a small sack.

"Only if the witch serves toast." I said glaring at her.

"You'll be thanking me later, Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver said calmly.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

Just then a loud sound came from outside and I knew that the wolves were trying to get in. Not to soon after we were walking as fast as we could in tunnel that the Beavers had created. I was carrying a torch as we ran. We stopped when we reached a dead end. Everyone was quiet when a howl echoed from close by.

"There in the tunnel." Lucy whispered, confirming my fears.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver yelled before jumping up.

Mrs. Beaver followed while I stayed behind to make sure my sisters went up, before putting out the torch and following my sisters. Right after I pulled myself out I helped Mr. Beaver roll a barrel in front of the entrance to the tunnel. I turned around just in time to see Lucy trip and fall on her back. When Susan helped her up I noticed that they were statues of animals, they looked so real, and I had a feeling that they used to be real. I watched as Mr. Beaver walked slowly up to a statue of a badger, I noticed Mr. Beaver's sad face.

"I'm so sorry dear." Mrs. Beaver said wrapping her arm around her husband.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said mournfully.

I've finally had enough and said, "What happened here."

"This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch." a new male voice said.

I immediately pulled my family behind me, ready to defend them if necessary. A fox appeared in front of us, he seemed friendly, but for all I knew it could be a trap.

"Take one step traitor and I'll tear ya to splinters." Mr. Beaver said while Mrs. Beaver held him back.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." the fox said chuckling.

"Yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance I'm afraid, but we can argue breeding later, right now we're about to have company." the fox said.

Just then I heard wolves, I had forgotten all about them.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him, I would do anything if it meant keeping my family safe.

The fox grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Narnia (based on the movies) I only own the female version of Peter, Professor Kirke's grandson, and the many others you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis, though if anything happens in this story that you don't recognize from the books or movies is mine. **

"All of you hide in that tree while I wipe your tracks." the fox said.

"But what about you?" Lucy asked.

"There is no time to explain your majesty." the fox said.

"Come on Lucy." I said.

After I helped Lucy and Susan up the tree I climbed up myself and perched myself of the tree branch next to Lucy, while Susan was on the other side with Mr and Mrs. Beaver. Just as the fox finished wiping the prints the wolves came out of the tunnel. I could tell that the fox was pretending to be afraid as the wolves surrounded him. The pack leader was walking around the fox, taunting him.

"Evening gents. Lost something have we?" the fox asked.

"Don't patronize me! We're looking for some humans." the wolf leader snapped.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? Now isn't that some lovely piece of information." the fox asked chuckling.

Just then the wolf near him lunged and bit him, pinning him down with his teeth, making the fox yelp. Lucy gasped and I quickly covered her mouth praying that they didn't hear us.

"Now tell us, which way did the humans run off to, your reward is your life, it's not much." the leader said.

We all held our breath as we waited for the foxes response.

"North, they ran north." the fox said pressing his ears flat against his head.

"Smell them out." the leader ordered.

The wolf threw the fox harshly to the side, who whimpered when he landed, and we waited as until the wolves were far enough away.

After I helped my sisters down Mrs. Beaver started a fire, once the fire was going we helped get the injured fox near the fire, and sat down around it.

"Do you know where the White Witch holds her prisoners?" I asked.

My sisters looked at me and saw my determination, I would probably have done anything to save my brother. After all, it was my fault, I was too hard on him, never encouraged him, never agreed with him, will except when it came to Susan, all I seemed to do was ridicule him, and if I could go back in time I would change all that.

"Why do you ask?" the fox asked.

"Because our brother was taken by the White Witch." Susan said.

"Then they would've taken him to the Witch's place. Ow!" the fox said before yelping in pain as Mrs. Beaver cleaned the wound.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked wincing at the bite.

"Well, I wish I could say that their bark was worse then their bite, ow!" the fox said before yelping again.

"Stop squirming! You're worse then Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Worse day of the year." Mr. Beaver said with a chuckle.

That made us smile and Lucy giggled.

"Well I must be off." the fox said standing up.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked sadly.

"It has been a please my queen, and an honor. But Aslan himself has asked me to gather more recruits." the fox said.

The beavers gasped as Mr. Beaver asked, "You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've been told and more. You'll be happy to have him along side you as you battle the witch." the fox said now looking at us.

"We're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

"But surely Queen Hannah, the prophecy." the fox said desperately looking me.

"Look, we just want our brother back." I said.

The fox sighed sadly before taking his leave. I really do wish there was something we could do to help these people, but we couldn't.

"Well I think that's enough for one night. I think it's time we turn in, we'll eat a quick breakfast before heading to Aslan's camp." Mrs. Beaver said while putting some more wood in the fire.

"Sounds like a plan." Susan said sighing.

"We should take watch tonight, we don't know who's a friend and who's an enemy, and they'll make sure the fire doesn't go out." Mr. Beaver said.

"I'll take the first watch." I said.

"Are you sure Hannah?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight even if I tried." I replied giving her a small smile.

Everyone soon fell asleep while I stayed up, only leaving to gather some more firewood. I leaned against a tree and looked at my sisters. Was I a good sister? I mean, what if Edmund was right. I spent most of the night thinking, but fell asleep when Mr. Beaver woke up to take the second shift. The next day we woke up early and ate a quick breakfast before leaving. It was around noon when we were crossing a snowy pass, there was nothing but snow. Mr. Beaver had been shouting at us to hurry up, or to pick up the pace.

"Come on humans, while we're still young."

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." I said while allowing Lucy to climb onto my back.

"He is getting a bit bossy." Lucy said.

Just then I heard the faint sounds of what sounded bells.

"Oh no! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

I immediately put Lucy down and grabbed her hand before we ran.


End file.
